KIRA's reign
by fiery-leo94
Summary: What happens when Death Note falls in the hands of an organization named KIRA instead of Light? L and his successors are just going to find out. While Watari has other matters on his mind. Rated mostly for language.Slightly OC x Mello
1. A new successor

**Hey this is my first fanfic. Try to enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I donot own death note if I did then L wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>'This is interesting,' L said with his thumb in his mouth and his eyes fixed on the screen of the television.<p>

The television announced the death of five of the most wanted criminals that have been on the loose for a long time, due to a heart attack. But the fact that piqued L's interest was that their death was caused by a same cause of death and roughly exactly at he same time, as the experts told who examined the bodies after they were found.

'How could all of them die at the same time with a heart attack? Although it is nearly impossible but this is murder,' L mused to the empty room.

'Thank you Mr. Wammy for accepting me in Wammy house,' Maya said, as she was escorted to her room by the owner of Wammy house.

'It was nothing and call me Wammy or Watari. Sleep well and tomorrow I will take you to meet L,' Wammy said with a ready smile, crinkling up his face, then with a parting bow he left Maya.

As Maya stood in front of the door to her new room, she felt like she was at the brink of a new life. And just opening the door her new life would start. Then scoffing at her idiotic thoughts she turned the key in the lock and entered the room careful to close the door softly as not to wake the sleeping form of her baby brother in her arms.

After closing the door she set down her brother on the cot like bed placed there especially for him. She straightened up to observe her surroundings.

The room was simlpy adorned with heavy but beautiful furniture. With a dressing table beside some chairs at one end and a cot and a bed at the other end.

As Maya observed her surroundings her mind wandered to the memories of her past, well it actually wasn't the past it was until a few days ago.

_What? This couldn't happen, how they could die, these were the first thoughts that crossed Maya's mind as a police officer informed of her parents death. They both were happy when they had left Maya and Dave to go for a little grocery shopping, and the next news she had of them was them dying in a car crash. The world was simply not fair _

_Now she and Dave were all alone in the whole world. As both of them didn't have any immediate relatives so they were sent off to the nearest orphanage. _

The same words had seemed like a dream to Maya at that time, but now she had came to accept them as the part of her reality now.

The experience of their first orphanage was of the sort that could last Maya her whole life. It was not as if it was a very pleasant one.

_Those kids were like savages there, _Maya thought. _They were not exactly kids most of them were of my age and some even older, I am glad I am now in safe hands away from those bullies, _Maya just shuddered at the thought of ever going back to that place ever again.

_But I was saved wasn't I, I was only in the orphanage for one week that they told us about the " extremely difficult test " the sender would be sent to a much more better place, this got everybody very excited about the test, _Maya thought and she started to feel guilty about leving all the other kids in the hellish place while she was Wammy house.

_But wasn't I the only one to be passed in that test, it was me who took above average marks in that test when nobody could even pass the test. That test proved to be lucky for me, it was given out by Wammy to look for bright students through out the whole world, but what does he actually does with them. He seemed very excited about finding me. And what was he talking about. Taking me to a person named L or was it Al? _Maya's brain excersied furiously after being jammed for more then a week. The death of her parents has affected her badly and living in that hell of an orphange didn't help the matter either.

_But I am safe now, _this was the last thought that crossed Maya's mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>This girl is nothing like L or Near she is much more livelier then them although the death of her parents has affected her very much but she would get over it she lives here, <em>Watari was thinking as he prepared for changed into his pajamas, after picking up Maya from the airport at midnight and escortng her to her room.

_She could be of tremendous help, although at first it was advised to make L and his successors unsociable but now I don't think that this would help them. So for my plan Maya is the perfect person, she easy going enough to let L,M,M and N become a little sociable, but for Mello, Matt and Near I have to do something else too._

Personally Wammy thought that Maya was a perfect candidate to become first in line to become L. She has gotton the highest marks in the enterance test then any of the children in the Wammy house.

_She just need polishing and after thta she would be able to surpass even L or Light._

_Yes Light, _Watari thought with a sigh, he remembered when Light had came with them.

L was solving a case for the Japanese police and Light was usually present with them, helping his father out. Before L could speak out his conclusion he had made from the data provided Light would cut him off and provide the Japanese police with the same conclusion L had made.

This made L frusturated enough to show it. Watari wasn't usually present there to witness the eight wonder of the wolrd but he could always witness the after effects of L's display of emotions, when he came back from the meetings with the Japanese police.

_The hotel rose dramatically, then due to the increased consumption of icecream and of course the price of broken objects especially the teacups were included in the hotel bill, _Watari chuckled at the thought.

_But hadn't shown his other side that had taken a liking to a certain brown haired yout because he showed promise to become the first friend of L in his twenty one years. Of course L would never admit it that he had taken Light in as his personal student because he showed promise to become his friend, he would just say that Light showed the ability to become his worthy successor so he should tutor him properly, _Watari thought sadly.

_But the problem is that L wouldn't even dream of working with anyone let it be Light or any of the children. But they have to learn to work together. And they have been working together haven't they, _Watari persuaded his conscience as he thought about the misery he had put poor Light into. _Maybe Maya would help to loosen up the atmosphere between them._

_Maya would not be a waiting successor of L, rather she would not be a successor she would work with L, as L, straight away_, Watari thought. _The new case needed more attention then L could manage, not that L had any fault or he couldn't handle anything by himself. But the new case was indeed damanding and L should learn to work with other people willingly and treat them like his equals, Watari thought as he felt his eyes close due exhaustion, when his face hit the pillow._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. If you did or not please let me know by pushing the shiny button beneath.**

**BTW if any body is wonderong about Dave he is based mostly on my little brother.**

**Please review!**


	2. KIRA

**A/N:Viola. The SECOND chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I donot own Death Note.**

* * *

><p>'Don't you think that the world's super genius would detect the strangely suspicious similarities of these deaths,' 15 year old Ian asked his friends or rather the people he worked with, while he looked out of the window into the night.<p>

'Of course I thought of it, that is exactly why we are going to make ourselves publicly known,' 20 year old Kay replied smoothly as he crumpled another soda can in his hands and reached for another one.

'What are you as crazy as Al, ' Ian and Rae yelled at their team leader.

'We have discussed this before and both of us didn't agree to this nonsense,' Rae said gesturing towards herself and her brother. 'Why you both seem to like this I don't know, at least Al have a reason, he is CRAZY, but I don't understand you,' Rae said jabbing a finger angrily at Kay.

She had nothing against Kay, he was the most easygoing person she had ever known, but when he started accepting the stupid plans Al had suggested, liking him was out of question. Oh come, on L the greatest detective in the world, the greatest genius in the world was supposed to be intent on finding them, he had publicly announced that, and they are goofing around as though they don't have any worry, Rae thought as she looked at their little group scattered all over Kay's apartment.

'No I am merely going to do, what had to be done,' Kay said with a smile, not noticing the fact that he had been called crazy by his team mates. 'Oh and Rae I want you to help me out here,' Kay said as he moved towards their computer unit, which comprised of several computers all joined together, with an excellent security system, courtesy of Rae.

'You all are insane. Even you Rae,' Ian said as his sister made to move towards Kay to help him with what ever thing he wanted, which would introduce them to the world, ' wasn't our main point not to be noticed by L, weren't we supposed to find and kill him secretly?' Ian said now literally shaking Kay by his collar.

'I would prefer if you would get your dirty hands off me,' Kay said coldly. Although Kay was the leader of the small team but he didn't posses the sort of an imposing personality like most leader did, he had an extremely easy going personality, which made everybody like him naturally but Ian didn't seem to be affected by his easy going nature. He didn't actually hate Kay but he disliked him, sadly Kay seemed to have the exact same notion towards Ian.

' Now as you have worked over your fury I would like all of you to listen to me, the way we are going to announce ourselves publicly i-,' Kay was cut off.

'You are going to send video tapes to some random news channel, for them to broadcast on the television. Or if you are not going to do this then I suggest that you DO this,' Al said his eyes not wavering from the television screen.

'Hm. Yes,' Kay said distractedly. He still hadn't gotten over the fact that Al ( short for Aloo) was a genius with an intellectual level far above the three of them, although he had known Al for at least half his life.

'We are going to send a video message challenging L directly. Because since he had taken it personally upon himself to find us and bring us to justice, so he is in our way to the success of our plan .L doesn't know anything about us and same is the case for us so this battle of wits wouldn't be one sided. Am I clear,' Kay said this as though he was making a speech.

'Yeah we will beat him up with a frying pan when we find him,' Al said holding up a frying pan which seemed to have materialized from nowhere.

' . . . . . '

' . . . . . '

' . . . . . '

'Because that is what I would want if somebody stole my socks,' Al said scratching his head as though he could not understand why his friends had a perplexed look on thier faces.

'I don't even want to know why this came into your mind,' Rae said busying herself with the numerous technologies in front of her.

'Why socks?' however Ian asked his curiosity getting the better of his damp mood.

'Because they can become the smelliest garments in hot weather, which makes them a very deadly weapon. Having your dirty socks stolen from you is as bad as if your gun is stolen,' Al said in a stage whisper to Ian.

'You are simply gross,' Rae said from her perch in front of their computer unit, her fingers furiously typing on the keyboard.

'And yes Kay what type of a background should I keep,' Rae asked turning towards Kay.

'Use a plain white background with K.I.R.A written on it in cloister black font, similar to that of L.'

'Why K.I.R.A?' Ian asked this time, his anger all vanished.

'K for Kay, I for Ian, R for Rae and A for Al and besides in Japanese kira means killer, which describes us perfectly.'

'You are using our alias,' Ian asked.

'Yes, it would be too risky if we use our real names, even though it is just the first letters, and we are going to be known by our real names in places like school and work, so if we accidentally meet somebody who is after us they won't be able to find the connection between the fact that we four are friends and the fact that our names first letter meet up with that of kira, so that is why I am using the first letter of our alias. Also as I am making it sound on the videos that kira is not a single person but more then one person, so I am not taking any chances,' Kay said raking a hand through his bluish black hair.

'Aw man you had to bring school into this. I was pretty much enjoying my summer vacation here,' Ian said, pushing his golden hair out of his face.

'Hyuk hyuk this going to be interesting,' Ryuk said while earning a wary glance from Rae.

* * *

><p>Maya woke quite early the next day owing to the fact that Dave was continually pinching her painfully. Having Dave wake up before you is never good, Maya thought as she woke up to try to put Dave to sleep again so she could get more sleep, she was never pleasant if she was woken up at six in the morning. Putting Dave to sleep didn't turn to be difficult , he was just a bit scared at waking up to find himself in a foreign place. But seeing his sister he must have felt contented and he went to sleep. But after he fell asleep sleep seemed very far for Maya.<p>

Her sleepy brain had just registered the fact that she was somewhere else, somewhere other then her house or even the goddamm orphanage. She was in Wammy house, she remembered with a jolt. Remembering this piece of information made her somewhat happy. But still she didn't know why had Wammy seemed so excited about having her here, and what about that L personality, why Wammy wanted her to meet him? Maya thought, then shaked her head as though to rid herself of these thoughts.

She discovered that she couldn't go back to sleep and her stomach was starting to rumble, man the time difference did make your sleeping and eating patterns disorienting, she thought as she got up to change.

At last she decided to pick a long skirt ( she pretty much always wore longish skirts) and a hoodie over her shirt, although it was summer but Maya came from a place where the climate was relatively warm, the summer in England was almost like the winter in her country.

She took her washing her face, brushing her teeth and changing that it was almost seven when she finished. She was not the sort to use any makeup so she was finished a few minutes before seven. I would look like a weirdo roaming the place at six or even seven, she thought as she saw Dave stir in his sleep.

Dave after a few minutes of stirring finally woke up, as he saw his sister he gave her a four teethed smile. Maya smiled in return picking her year and a half brother into her arms to change him for breakfast too.

After changing Dave and taking as much as she could Maya finally stepped outside her room, now at the complete loss at where to head, then the thought of getting lost also hit her, surely nobody would be awake at this time.

After a minute of thinking Maya decided to follow her instincts, her instincts that have never failed her. She started to walk towards the right of the corridor.

Suddenly as she passed a door it suddenly sprang open revealing a read head with orange goggles. He looked as though he had just woken up because of his tousled hair. He stopped dead in is tracks as he saw Maya.

'Um. Hi,' Maya said nervously, she had not thought about the possibility that somebody would be up and about at that time.

' Oh you must be Maya, I didn't know you would be a teenager,' the red head said grinning, then holding out his hand he said,' I am Matt by the way.'

'Word goes around pretty quickly here,' Maya said, giving Matt's hand one firm shake.

' Yes this is a small place with more babbling children then this place could actually hold,' Matt said, then suddenly noticing Dave he said,' I didn't knew that a baby was also coming. May be old man let you bring him, you being the first and all,' Matt muttered the last part but Maya still caught it.

' Uh sorry I didn't quite catch you.'

' No it's nothing and it is also not my place to tell this to you,' Matt said the changing the subject he said,' who is he anyway?'

' He is Dave my little brother,' Maya said affectionately stroking Dave's hair while he tried to hide behind Maya, eyeing Matt curiously.

Matt not knowing what to do offered a hand to Dave too, not expecting any reply from him.

Dave didn't knew how to speak but he was taught how to shake hands when offered. He took Matt's hand and shook it as much as he could.

' You have never met any toddlers,' Maya said at the surprised look on Matt's face.

' No,' Matt said shooting Maya a look at her accurate guess.

' How old are you, seventeen?' Maya asked.

' Yes and you,' Matt shot back peeved by her accurate guesses, guess it sucked to live between geniuses.

' Yeah me too,' Maya said then suddenly remembering her purpose she said,' Um. Matt could you tell us the way to the kitchen?'

' Yeah sure I was going there too,' Matt said then taking out a game console from one of his many pockets, he started marching in the direction opposite to which Maya's instincts had told her to go.

Oh I guess my instincts are not so reliable now, Maya thought as she followed after Matt holding Dave's hand. (her instincts were never right)


	3. High school!

** I donot own death note ( waaahhhh)**

* * *

><p>Maya looked around herself she saw that she was in a huge kitchen with objects made mostly of dark colored wood which gave the kitchen a comfortable look, a smallish sort of a dining table at one corner with half a dozen chairs around it. The kitchen had two door one from which Maya and Matt had come in from and another set of double doors leading to probably the dining area.<p>

Matt upon entering the kitchen busied himself with a bowl of cereal and milk ( not that he wasn't already busy with his DS), settling himself down on one of the chairs, with his feet on the table.

As Maya made to sit on one of the chairs unable to decide what to do, a middle aged lady came in through the door scolding a boy of eight.

'Seriously Frankie if I find you putting snails in somebody's bed-,' she stopped abruptly at the sight of Matt.

'Matt how many times I have warned you not to put your feet on the table,' she stormed at Matt instead, Frankie currently forgotten. 'You put your legs down right now or no video games for four hours,' she said dangerously.

Her simple threat earned such quick response from Matt that Maya had to smile.

' You must be Maya and hey Dave,' she said pinching Dave's cheek lightly,' Wammy wants you talk to you after your breakfast.'

'I must get going then.'

'No I said after breakfast, look at you how thin you look, you need me to take care of you,' she said putting a plate in front of Maya and piling it with food scooped out of the frying pan.

'Hey Dave come here,' the lady said picking up Dave from Maya's side and tried to feed him some cereal from a bowl, futilely.

'Here let me do it,' Maya said, holding her arm out for the spoon, to a flustered looking matron.

After taking the spoon from the matron Maya tried to ease the spoon full of cereal into Dave's mouth. But failed, leaving a triumph Dave smiling mischievously at his sister.

After some more tries Maya was finally able to push the spoon in Dave's mouth but her moment of success was short lived as moments later she was showered with the cereal from Dave's mouth. As the shower of cereal ceased Maya looked up to see a pouting Dave. As she was opening her mouth to scold Dave she was interrupted by a laughing Matt, who was actually looking up from his game console.

Maya ended up making a face at Matt which caused him to laugh more, then as she thought how she would be looking making a face in with her cereal spotted face she started laughing too. Then punched Matt playfully in the shoulder. Then finding matron engrossed in her breakfast preparing she made for the door, leaving behind more then half a plate of the food matron has piled up in her plate, with Dave trailing behind her. Matt and Frankie seemed to be thinking about the same lines as Maya and made to follow Maya.

'Where do you think you are going?' they stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of matron's voice.

'Aw man. I was this close to escaping breakfast,' Matt said his eyes fixed on his DS, naturally.

'Ditching matron never seems to work out for you,' a harsh and somewhat husky voice caused Maya to turn around completely.

Leaning casually at the door frame of the double doors, with a smirk plastered at his face was a blonde headed boy. But this was not all, a little then half of his face was covered by a scar although hair obscured part of his face but the scar was too big to be hidden by hair.

'Hey spotty face,' the blonde boy said, smirking at Maya, living up to his reputation of insulting everybody in sight.

'Hey scar faced,' Maya replied smoothly with out missing a beat. She then remembered that her face was still covered with the cereal spots.

'Why you,' the blonde advanced threatingly towards Maya causing Dave to grip Maya's skirt more tightly.

'No fighting in the kitchen Mello, and absolutely no fighting with ladies. She is new here so show some manners,' matron said her back to them, as she prepared breakfast.

'Who are you any ways.'

'She is the new girl, Maya,' Matt said from his perch on the counter.

Mello eyes which have been narrowed dangerously at this point widened a bit, as though suddenly remembering who Maya was.

'Well in that case, if you ever try to best me you are dead, but if you best Near in the process then I would think about sparing your life,' Mello said with a smirk, extending his hand towards Maya, as though daring herself to take the challenge.

'I don't know if I would be able to do that, but I would definitely try,' Maya said firmly grasping Mello's hand and giving it a firm shake.

* * *

><p>In the end Maya was left to gobble down her breakfast under the watchful gaze of matron, while a nanny (who has been engaged especially for Dave) tried to feed Dave the cereal.<p>

'Can I go now?' Maya asked, finally finishing her breakfast.

' Yes you may, his study is the third door on the left in the next corridor and Matt and Mello, asked me to tell you that he needs you two and Near in the study with Maya,' she said to Matt and Mello, who like Maya were subjected to finish their breakfast in the kitchen, despite their protests.

'What does old man wants,' Mello said through a mouth full of chocolate, which he had crammed in is mouth to rid of the taste of eggs and toast.

'It is Mr. Wammy to you, he wants to tell you something, I think he has something up his sleeve,' matron said as she collected their cups and plates.

'Maya you get going these two would follow after wards.'

After a few minutes Maya found herself knocking on a huge oak door.

'Come in.'

Maya obliged, turning the knob and entered the room. The room was far more handsomely furnished then any of the rooms she had seen.

On one side of the wall was a chair facing away from the wall with an oak desk in front of it giving it a look to that similar of an office. Maya went and seated her self in front of .

' Welcome Maya to Wammy house I am sorry I couldn't welcome you officially yesterday night, a tour is usually included in the official welcome of a new pupil here but your tour would have to wait as you first have to meet L,' Mr. Wammy said warmly.

' About the L character, I want to know who is he exactly?' Maya asked voicing the question which has been bothering her for quite a long time, well ever since she came to Wammy house.

' L, he is the greatest detective in the world. Yes he is "the L",' Mr. Wammy said with a hint of pride, his voice quavering as though he was excited about something, but was trying to repress his excitement.

What, the L they all were talking about, he was the greatest detective in the world whose face and name were unknown to the world, Maya thought.

He was the same person who could solve a few cases in a matter of a few hours.

No wonder this place is so lavishly spent upon, Maya thought as she trembled slightly because of the nervousness or excited ness she herself could not tell.

It wasn't that she wasn't nervous before but knowing the fact that she was going to meet " the L " gave her all the more reason to be nervous.

Just then a knock on the door interrupted Maya from her chain of thoughts. The door flew open crashing into the wall behind before waiting for permission to enter.

Maya turned around to see Mello but instead found an apparently calm looking Matt with a vein in his forehead throbbing.

Then Maya's eyes found the centre of problem in the shape of Dave, sitting on Matt's shoulders clutching a fistful of Matt's red hair to keep him balanced on his stead and holding a slightly cracked DS in his other hand, which beeped feebly after every few seconds.

But when Dave saw his sister he held his arms forward motioning his sister to take him.

'Why are you acting more and more like Mello by the day,' asked sternly.

'But it was an EMERGENCY,' Matt protested looking at his poor DS which had been poorly discarded on the floor as Dave settled contently into his sister's lap like a kitten.

Just then Mello and a white haired boy entered the room. (Without knocking) Mello strode straight up to 's desk while the white haired boy sat down on the seat next to Maya, clutching a toy robot.

Dave looked at the toy robot, then at the white haired boy, then at the robot, then at Maya who was holding him securely, then he sighed and just watched the robot wistfully from the corner of his eyes. He could never get his way with his sister around.

'What do you want?' Mello demanded from the grandfatherly figure in front of him.

Maya winced at his harsh voice but Mr. Wammy choose to ignore him as though he has done that for most of his life.

'Maya I would like you to meet Mello, Matt and Near,' Mr. Wammy said indicating at the blonde head, the red head and the white head.

'What do you want Watari?' Mello demanded again.

' Ah yes I want all of you to listen to me and what I am going to ask you, is not a request but an order,' Mr. Wammy said firmly as though he wanted to make himself as clear as possible.

Maya stiffened at this. What is he going to ask us to do he looks like he is going to ask us to do something very demanding, Maya thought fearing the worst.

'I want all four of you to attend the local high school; all the arrangements have been made. And no questions asked,' Mr. Wammy said with such a finality that even Mello didn't protest he just stared hard at the old man and then turned away.

Maya felt herself relax; he was so serious while asking for such a little thing.

'There are going to be some new students in our class, I heard they are from Wammy house, the orphanage with the grand building,' Rae announced as she settled herself in a couch in Kay's apartment with an apple in hand.

'Isn't it the place where all the kids are geniuses?' Ian asked.

'I guess you are going to find out,' Kay said brewing a strong coffee to rid of his hangover. His team mates always thought that they were the onl geniuses around. I guess they ARE going to find out, he thought as he took a sip of the coffee, burning his tongue in the process.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; Reviews are always appreciated.**


	4. Meeting L

'Now if you would excuse us,' Mr. Wammy said turning towards the three boys.

Maya returned from her musings to the world around her and all her questions came back to her. Why was she going to meet L? What had Matt said something about her being the first girl, first girl for what? Why was she brought here? Were there other genius children there too? If there were then were they Matt Mello and Near or that included all the children of Wammy house. But surely there were other girls in the Wammy house. Or was it otherwise she couldn't tell because she hadn't seen any children from Wammy house aside from Mello Matt and Near.

The three boys hearing Mr. Wammy's dismissal went out grumbling (on Mello and Matt's part of course)

' why exactly are we going to meet L?' Maya asked uncertain as to which question to ask first.

'Ah yes sometimes I actually forget that you don't know anything about Wammy house.'

'No I do know something, I inferred that this is an orphanage for genius and gifted children which you own. But I am still confused about why are you so intent on collecting the gifted children from all around the world and me meeting L.'

'It is the main purpose of Wammy house although the people around us consider Wammy house as an extremely prestigious institute. It started when L first came here.'

'L is from Wammy house?'

'Yes he was the first child to ever come to Wammy house. Mello, Matt and Near are all his successors, so are you.'

'So that is what Matt said about me being the first.'

'Sorry I didn't quite catch your meaning.'

'Matt said something about me being the first, I am sure he meant that I was the first girl to become the first successor of L. Am I really the only girl to become so?'

'Yes you are and you are also the first one in line to become L's successor. Before you Near was the first.'

'How can you make me the first?'

'The entrance tests results proved you to be the first. But your studies are to be commenced from now on. You would attend the local high school here, and in the evening you would have special classes with L and Light.'

'Light? Who is he?'

The name ringed a bell in her memory but her idiotically genius mind could not place the name as to where she had heard it.

'He is another successor of L he is new here too but he is older and L plan him to start working with right away, that is why he is training him himself.'

'What about me? Have you asked L if he wants to give the "special "education to me too?'

Watari winced ever so lightly at her insight but said,' I am sure he would have no problem in training you along with Light and Light is a beginner too.'

'But have you asked him?'

'He could easily handle both of you,'

'Please have you asked him?'

'He-.'

'Mr. Wammy have you asked him?'

'No.'

'When are you going to ask?'

'I was considering asking him when I will take you to meet him.'

'Ask him before you take me.'

'Why are you being so persistent Maya?'

' I am sure you have known him longer then anyone else but he is L for crying out loud, maybe he doesn't want to maybe he doesn't have time.'

'Maya I am sure he would be willing to take you as his student.'

'Now let's get going.'

Watari led Maya through different corridors and numerous flights of stairs. After yet another flight of stairs Maya found herself in a peaceful atmosphere. All the buzz of voices downstairs with an occasional hoot of laughter was cut off. Not even a single sound could be heard. It was like a deathly silence.

Watari strode forward briskly and opened the door beckoning to Maya to come with him.

The room was furnished like a sitting room and it was empty, even Watari had disappeared through another door after asking Maya to take a seat. There were at least eight cameras in the room counting the one hidden cleverly in the chalendier. One half of a whole wall was covered by a huge mirror apparently for decorative purpose.

* * *

><p>'I have brought Maya as you asked me,' Watari said shuffling his feet.<p>

'Is there something that you want to say,' L said from front of the dim light of the computer in the dark room.

'Yes L I wanted to ask if you would take Maya as your student,' Watari said with a nervous edge to his voice.

'No she does not even seem to be very serious.'

'How can you say that you haven't even met her.'

" Look at her," L said pointing at the screen in front of him, which showed Maya giving a piggy back ride to Dave and giving an occasional hoot and a jump causing Dave to laugh more wildly.

"This doesn't tell anything about her character."

* * *

><p>As Maya waited for Watari, Dave suddenly seemed to want a piggy back ride.<p>

Just then the door opened, not the one through which Watari had disappeared through but the other one and a Light brown head poked in through it.

As Light opened the door adjacent to L's room for his daily lessons, he saw a familiar face, the same light brown eyes, the same strong but petite figure, the same black hair. Maya, he thought.

But his mind suddenly became alert as he thought of who could possibly be with Maya. Dave, he thought warily.

But as he looked around he didn't see anybody and just as he was beginning to feel relieved, a small brown haired head poked itself over Maya's shoulder and smiled mischievously straight at Light.

"Uh! Oh! Dave is here too," Light blurted out as if on instinct.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. Hey Light!

Light couldn't understand the reason why would Maya be in Wammy house or he simply couldn't accept the fact that she was there as an orphan, he simply couldn't. Maya and hell even Dave didn't deserve to get orphaned. But well who get orphaned by choice but seeing Maya there made him think of his own house and the time he had spent with Maya and Dave. Maya was the closest thing to a sister he could get after Sayu. Actually he enjoyed Maya's company better then Sayu. He did miss her after her family has moved away but it was not that he wanted to see her in that position, he did not miss her THAT terribly.

Light could remember very clearly when Maya and her family became his neighbors when they came from another country. His and her father being friends, they both had also become very friendly especially as Maya regarded Sayu as her sister and they spent almost all of their time together despite Sayu being younger then Maya . He remembered those shopping trips, during the last days before they moved away, on which he was usually left alone at his house with Dave to baby-sit while others went shopping. He being an image of the perfect son had to endure it. Dave apparently asleep when his mother left him, but unleashing complete havoc when he woke up, and the flustered looking Mrs. Yagami, as she came home at the sight of the house.

"Light," his chain of thoughts was broken by an innocent voice, apparently Dave has learned how to talk.

" Light I should have known," Maya said, as she saw Light and as soon as she came out of her shock to see Light like that.

" What you are here too?" Light said meekly as Dave jumped into his lap.

" You both know each other, how interesting," a distorted monotone voice reverberated into the room.

" L you are doing this with her too, I can't believe you," Light yelled angrily at the empty room.

" I am doing what with her?" came back the innocent reply.

' Oh shut up," Light said and made his way to the door gesturing to Maya to come with him.

" I don't think that is an intelligent thing to do Light- kun," L stated at the fact that Light was inviting Maya into the room where L was present.

" You think that everything that you do is entirely intelligent," Light said furiously as he dragged a startled looking Maya in the next room with him.

" I don't think that I really want to see L, its all right if he does not want to show his face to me,'' Maya protested.

"No, he has been deceiving everybody for quite a long time now he must learn not to hide his face anymore and don't worry, all the children are introduced to him on their first day."

As they entered the room, Maya's eyes couldn't register anything in the dark with only the light from the laptops to illuminate the room. As finally her eyes grew accustomed to the dark, her eyes widened at the sight of the panda man in front of her.

_With his panda eyes, curved back, no shoes , extra large clothes, messy hair he looks something like the eight wonder of the world a title which he could easily be granted if he showed his face to the public more often and if they knew who he was, he would surely become the ninth and tenth wonder too if he is not careful_, Maya thought.

Dave who had been a little afraid of Mello did not even seem a little fazed by L's appearance he acted like a baby who was looking at a monkey for the first time.

L sighed as he saw that Maya had seen him due to Light's stubbornness and was about to turn away to the laptops when Dave caught his attention. He didn't know that the baby would come in too.

L walked over to Dave who was standing holding his sister's hand, Maya felt a bit nervous but Dave continued staring at L with the same curious look. L bent down and stared Dave with the black orb like eyes of his.

Suddenly out of the blue Dave slapped him square on the face, L having stooped to stare at Dave had placed himself in the close vicinity of Dave's hand.

_Oh-oh!_, Maya thought, this could bring trouble as she saw the shocked faces of Watari and Light knowing that she was mirroring their exact shocked expression.

He could remembersss


	6. Cake!

"Um well I think I should get going," Maya said, baffled by Dave's behavior but she couldn't actually say anything to him since he was just a baby. (who could do things no normal people could do, like slap L in the face )

"As I said earlier Watari I cannot take another student, one is quite enough," L said and took a seat on the couch in a weird way, as though nothing had happened.

Watari relieved that L had not taken serious offence from Dave's behavior, said," but L she is the perfect candidate to become your successor."

" I am not questioning the fact that she is not a perfect candidate to become my successor, she can train with my other successors."

" Then why are you training me personally," Light asked, the image of L getting slapped by Dave still fresh in his mind, maybe he would actually begin to like Dave from now on regardless of the endless sufferings the baby had bestowed upon him (although before Dave was not even a year old).

"Your case is different then Maya you are actually appropriate to become L in more then being smart then others and you would be the first one to take my place if something happens and you are also going to help me with some cases especially this one which I am currently working -,"

"So you are not taking Maya as a student because," Light asked raising his eyebrows.

"Because it takes more then brains to become my true successor."

"So you think I am too immature to become your successor? Then I guess you are pretty mature," Maya said coolly to L who had a lollypop's stick sticking out of his mouth.

"L you are a total idiot-," Light began furiously but was cut off by L.

"It is an exact question of maturity or immaturity it is just that I do not want some air headed girl to become my student," L said clearly insulting Maya.

Maya giving one look at L calmly went and picked up the huge cake Watari had just brought in on a trolley.

"Then I will take my leave," Maya said with twinkling eyes and went away with Dave before L could say anything or Light could smirk or Watari would unsuccessfully try to hide his smile.

" This cake is delicious," Maya said digging in the cake she had taken from L's room.

" Yes it has an aura of victory around it so it tastes wonderful even if it is not a chocolate cake," Mello said chomping on the cake.

Matt nodded at Mello's comment his eyes never wavering from the game console in his hands.

"Why is the reason that L is not training us personally really that we are not serious enough, I could say he does not want to train Mello, but Maya too since she is now the first successor," Near calmly stated, a fork in one hand and a robot in the other.

"Hey watch what you are saying L would have taken me in before he even though about taking you as his personal student," Mello glowered at the albino sitting next to him.

"I did not meant any offence to you Mello I just stated the facts about you being a bit too emotional and having anger issues."

"I still can't understand why Maya too, but I guess everything that L does have a point right, besides this way she can hang out with us when we train," Matt piped in before Mello could make a reply to Near's 'statement of facts' as he put it.

"Yeah and we get to eat this cake," Mello said cutting another slice of cake.

Maya got up quietly so not to wake Dave up and started getting ready for her first day at the high school.

At the dining hall she saw many children having breakfast quite a lot of them raised their heads and gave Maya an interested look. Maya sat down next to Matt who was eating at top speed and Mello who looked pissed off about something.

"Why are you eating like that and why Mello is looking so angry," Maya asked as Near came to sit with them.

"I am just a little excited at going to a school for the first time I have never went before so I am very excited and as for your second question Mello doesn't usually get up this early but Watari was extra hard on him as he woke him up today, apparently we can't slack off in this sort of school."

"Oh," was all Maya could say looking at the time.

Meanwhile

Light entered L's room for his daily tutoring to find L in a very bad mood.

"What is wrong L you are not the type who gets emotions get in his way."

"Emotions get their way whenever cake is involved, Light-kun should be able to understand since he could say the same for his hair."

"It is very unlikely of you to actually make fun of somebody so you really must be angry but over a piece of cake that is simply ridiculous, Watari could easily have baked you another cake."

"That was not just a piece of cake and Watari is not very willing to bake me another cake he said that it was my punishment, but why such a fierce sort of punishment."

"Fine if he is not baking you any cake then don't take your anger on me just go and buy another cake."

"The other cakes are not of my caliber, I the greatest detective in the world simply cannot eat the common cakes some bakery around the corner bakes," L replies in his typical monotone.

"Fine then sulk for the rest of your like for that stupid piece of cake I am going for a bit of fresh air." Light went away and left a sulking L behind


	7. Meet the antagonists in flesh and blood!

"Class we have two new students with us today, they are from the Wammy orphanage so please treat them well," Miss Nicole, their English teacher told the class as Maya and Mello entered her classroom. Maya hadn't actually realized it but she was to be Mello's classmate, Matt was a grade below them and Near was a grade below Matt. But Maya had her doubts about both of them remaining in their own grades. They were both geniuses they were sure to come to the 12th grade as soon as the teachers came to realize their intelligence level. They were just in those grades according to their age.

Maya didn't knew, what their actual names were she knew that Matt, Mello and Near were just aliases but in the school they were registered under these names anyway. _Let it be that way, _she thought,_ what do they think, Maya is my real name?_ Only Light might have distinctly remembered her real name but he was not just going to babble about it to others. Most of the people she knew in her previous life didn't know her real name, only her close friends (which weren't many) might have seen it on one of her official papers (birth certificate etc) Even her previous school's teachers called her Maya.

Now in class Maya was a bit nervous, she had a sinking feeling in her gut that having Mello as her classmate could prove to be a havoc, she didn't actually know that but something told her that Mello wasn't used to being bossed around by a teacher or to abide by any rule. If he didn't she was sure to get dragged into the mayhem too and that was not what she wanted.

But as she gave Mello a peek he seemed to have come out of his bad mood a bit and was looking at the teacher with a little frown on his face. Maya feeling a bit relieved turned to the teacher herself.

"Near I am sorry that on your first day at school you have to take a test with no preparation, it was scheduled for the other students here, so you have to take it too," Near's Chemistry teacher said.

"I have no objection to take the test," Near said in a monotone twirling a lock of his white hair in between his middle finger and thumb.

"Weirdo," a voice hissed at him from behind which he ignored and took his seat.

"Are you sure, Near?" The teacher asked him again.

"Yes absolutely."

"Then begin."

After the test the teacher still had some time left of his class so he sat and graded the tests just after he took them from the students.

_This is weird_, he thought as he was forced to give full marks to Near's test. _That boy managed to pass the test with highest grades although the most sharp children in my class just got 80 marks out of a hundred, and I also included some advanced level chemistry in this too but this boy who had never even been to school has aced the test, I have to do something about it._

"Class you are all free to go," he said as he himself hastily made his way to the principal's office.

"What are you saying that the boy solved even the advanced level test, he must be really a genius," the principal said looking at Near's test.

"Sir may I suggest that you take a sort of an entrance test from him and also his other friend Matt, I have a feeling that they both can ace the 12th grade's test as easily."

"Alright bring them both in."

Maya wasn't very surprised to see Near and Matt coming into their class in only the second class of the day.

Mello brightened considerably at seeing Matt but frowned when he saw Near following him.

"What more small children have decided to skip one or two grades, this has sort of become a tradition," a voice behind Maya caused her to look around at a scrawny boy.

"What are you saying that more and more students are skipping grades just because they are geniuses," Maya asked him.

"Yes just a few days ago that kid skipped a grade and came in our grade," the scrawny kid said pointing at another kid of 16 with blonde hair.

"Thanks," Maya said to the scrawny kid as she saw the other kid with blonde hair, he was talking to two kids around him, taking advantage of the divergence created by the entrance of Matt and Near. One of the kids he was talking to was a girl and had a resemblance to the kid who had skipped the grade, the other kid was an extremely bored looking guy with a funny face. He had some sort of an aura around him a familiar sort of an aura Maya couldn't actually place it.

_Like L_, Maya with a jolt.

_But could that kid be a genius too since he also skipped grades like Near and Matt, or maybe he is an ordinary kid who is quite good at studies, or it could be the exact maybe the other kids with him are geniuses too. Well why should I actually bother with that sort of a thing_, Maya thought and went back to staring at the teacher aimlessly, it was getting quite boring.

"Is this place empty," a voice behind Maya made her look around, it was the same trio Maya had noticed earlier.

"Um sure," Maya said at the same time Mello said,"No."

"No this place IS actually empty," Maya said, glaring at Mello, to the confused girl.

Maya would have said the same thing as Mello because she was not very much keen on making new friends but those three seemed very interesting to Maya.

"Hi Iam Emma," the girl said extending her hand to Maya who seemed the most er- responsive of the group because Near was looking at his plate and eating slowly without registering the fact that somebody had just joined them on their table, Matt being the game obsessed person he was, was busy with his DS and Mello who had been shut off by Maya was just fuming silently with a frown on his face.

"I am Maya," Maya said taking her hand, "and these are Matt, Mello and Near."

"This is Carter," Rae said pointing at the guy with an aura similar to L," and this is my bother Mark," She said now gesturing at the boy who bore a remarkable resemblance to her.

"Pleased to meet you," Maya said the first thing that came to her mind, then cursed silently, really was that the best she could come up with.

Carter took a seat on Maya right side, Emma sat between Mello and Matt, and Mark finding no other place else to sit, sat with Near.

"You like video games," Emma said genuinely interested in the hand held device Matt was holding.

"Yes do you like them too?" Matt said actually raising is head from the game.

"Yes but not like crazy, I am more interested in computer and stuff."

Mello huffed at their conversation and pulling out a chocolate from is pocket and took a huge bite from it.

Meanwhile Carter silently took out a lollypop and began sucking on it. Maya just stared at him, what ever he did, he looked more and more like L, maybe he really was a genius like L.

"I heard that you are from the Wammy orphanage, so you have no parents I am really sorry for that," Emma said tenderly.

"It is very hard but you know time heals wounds," Maya said with a slightly strained voice. She was the one who became an orphan more recently then the others, so it was especially hard on her having being questioned about it.

"I think that you should not question Maya like that, she is the most recent resident of Wammy house so it is very hard for her, so shut up about it already," Mello said.

Maya was a bit touched by his first sentence but the second part of his sentence made that feeling go away as swiftly as it has come.

"I believe Mello wants to say that please refrain from talking about our parents especially Maya's," Near stated in a monotone.

"I am really sorry for that, I shouldn't have asked," Emma said sadly.

"No it's actually fine actually I should apologize on Mello's part," Maya said hastily.

"Bye see you tomorrow," Maya called after Emma and the others as they got in their car to go home. They sure had become fast friends when after apologizing to Emma, she and Matt had started talking about computer and Mark had started talking about being a strategist when he grew up which caused Near to join in his conversation while Maya, Mello and Carter just talked about sweets and chocolates and lollypops and stuff for the lack of a better topic to talk on.

"I guess I liked the new kids, they are really something," Ian announced to Kay, as he drove them to his apartment.

"Yes I liked them too especially Matt the red haired one," Rae said.

"Hmm," Al said with another lollypop in in his mouth.


	8. Let's ditch L

'What happened to you,' Maya asked him, while Mello ignored her and continued to sulk.

'Um he. . .' Matt hesitated.

'He realized just now that if you became the no #1 in the line of L's successors then he is now the third,' Near explained in a monotone, although it looked as though this was amusing to him.

Mello just glared at Near, then gave Maya a somewhat funny look and looked away.

_So much for thinking the lunch would be peaceful after school,_ Maya thought. All the time she had been there, there was always a problem.

'Hey you are home,' Light said, looking wearied, as he took a seat with them at the long, half empty dining table.

'L didn't work you to death, did he?' Matt asked sarcastically. After the day Maya had stolen L's cake he had found it an insult at not being L's personal student, although he was not very enthusiastic when it came to being L's successor but still he found it an insult to his intelligence.

'No it was fine,' Light said with a hint of smile,' He wants you four to meet him in his room.'

'Which one "the room" or the one next to it,' Mello asked enthusiastically.

'No the one next to it,' Light said clearly aware of the sudden fall in the expression of the three kids in front of him. ( yes even Near's face fell) But Maya face hasn't even risen to fall. She found matters pertaining L to be indifferent to her after her encounter with him.

'I think he is going to give you a case to test you out,' Light said chewing a boiled potato.

'Well hasn't he tested us out enough,' Maya said narrowing her eyes, clearly showing distaste for L.

' Maya he is not a very bad person, although he pisses me off frequently but the frequency has decreased. He is not a bad person to work with,' Light said.

'It won't be better to work **for** him and why are you taking his side,' Maya said irritably.

'I am not really taking his side besides he still pisses me off. You should have seen his face when Dave slapped him. . '

'I already saw it,' Maya said dryly.

'What Dave slapped him? That must have been awesome,' Matt and Mello both cried out.

'And when you took his cake away,' Light continued, as though unaware of the disturbances,' Actually that one was very funny, L sitting there looking like a kid who got his lollypop taken by a bully or something,' Light said smiling at the memory.

'I think we must go, we are going to be late for our classes here,' Maya getting up from the table still irritated by both Light and L. Light was supposed to be HER friend not L's and now he is taking his side, well she would see to him later.

'Didn't I tell you that right now after lunch you have to go to L, I don't think that you have classes today,' Light said.

'He can get anything in the world he wants can't he,' Mello said sarcastically, his once fondness of the greatest detective of the world clearly dissipated over the years especially after Light coming there.

'Hold on a second,' Light said as the four of them got up.

'What do you want,' Maya said now narrowing her eyes at Light.

'You people are jealous of me and are accusing L of it, besides if you want you can ditch meeting L,' Light said standing up from the table, a smile tugging on his lips.

'And how are we going to do that?

'He can find us anywhere,' Mello said.

'Come on you are Mello the dare devil, I dare you to ditch this meeting with L and come with us,' Matt said already enthusiastic about the idea.

'I don't know,' Mello said, the sense of being chivalrous to his mentor momentarily overtaking him.

'Let's go,' he said at last while Near, Maya, Matt and Light put on their coats.

'Where are we going, to be exact?' Matt said peering over his gameboy to the people in Light's car.

'We are just getting away from the house,' Maya said from between Matt and Mello.

All three of them had fought over who would ride shot gun but in the end an expatriated Light made Near sit in the front with him because he was the only one who wasn't specific about the seating arrangement and it was getting late, L could be looking for them now.

At last Light stopped in front of a café and they got off the car.

'This is my favorite place to come when L has made me extremely angry,' Light told them as they took a seat at one of the few table in the small but comfortably warm café.

'This is great,' Maya said sniffling at the smell of coffee in the air, her anger at Light forgotten.

'Watari, can you explain where all of my protégés disappeared to?' L said mildly to Watari but his eyes held the faint glint of anger in them.

_He was L, they all had failed to answer his summons and also managed to disappear somewhere, _L thought taking a sip from his coffee.

'L, I have no idea where they could have gone,' Watari said failing to look less amused by the situation.

_She stole his cake right in front of his nose ditched a meeting with him somehow persuading Light, Near, Matt and even Mello to do so too, now what is next, _Watari thought as he saw L get out of the room clearly agitated.


	9. Caught!

As they made their way through the café they saw Carter, Emma and Mark sitting on one

of the tables with an older guy with blackish blue hair, with his back to them. Before they could do anything Emma spotted them and waved at them asking them to come. Maya a little hesitant, waved back, she didn't know if they should sit with them and have coffee, when they had just met today. But Matt beside Maya waved just a frantically as Emma had and before any of them could move he started to make his way towards them.

'Do you know them,' Light asked Maya.

'They are from our school.'

'You made friends so easily when actually neither Matt, Mello nor Near were even close to being social with anybody.'

'Actually they are very nice and they share the same interest as most of us,' Maya said pointing towards Matt who was already deep in conversation with Emma about some videogame

.

'Won't you introduce-,' Light started but was cut off by Maya's gasp. He saw both Maya and the older guy looking at each other with their mouth open.

'Kay?' Maya asked with an air of surprise and disbelief. Then rushed forward to hug a still surprised Kay. As they broke apart they both burst laughing out of sheer joy.

Maya couldn't believe it that her cousin , who she thought she would never be able to see again was now standing in front of her, she felt like bursting with happiness.

'You haven't changed much,' Maya said.

'I can't say the same to you, you look re-' Kay started saying but stopped as he realized something was not right instead of the cheerful Maya now she emitted a kind of a sad and serious aura, something which was sort of impossible considering the Maya he had known previously.

'It's nothing,' Maya said in a flat tone, looking away quickly.

_It is definitely something,_ Kay thought but decided not to push the subject, he knew that Maya hated to break down in front of other people and something told him that this was a touchy subject for her.

'So you guys already know each other, interesting,' Light mused at the scene before him

'Just now you sounded just like _him_,' Matt said. Obviously the _him_ he referred to, was L.

'Just shut up,' Mello said, he watched with fascination, as the two in front of him seated themselves in the tables unaware of their surroundings. They seemed to have forgotten about the others.

'So who are your friends?' Light said loudly hoping to catch the attention of the two cousins. Fortunately that did the trick.

'Umm. . sorry about that, they are Emma, Carter and Mark. And he is my cousin Kyle, and this is Light,' Maya explained.

'You can call me Kay,' Kay said bowing his head a little, he got a small frown from Emma and Mark at this, which did not go unnoticed by Matt, Mello, Near, Light and even Maya but this made all of them confused and they remained silent.

'It's very nice to meet you,' Carter said he seemed quite happy but the Wammy children thought otherwise. From their opinion he was trying to distract them and this was even more confusing to them.

'So you are from the or-' Kay started but stopped as his oh-so-genius mind suddenly registered the secret behind the change in Maya's demeanor. 'It doesn't mean that you are an orphan too,' he whispered too grief stricken to speak louder.

_But why is she here, if she had to go to an orphanage she could have easily gone to the one back at home, _Kay pondered at the thought but decided to let it go, momentarily, he was too busy grieving.

'Yes, we all are orphans,' Near provided the detail short, simple and to the point.

'I didn't know that, I am sorry. Mother didn't keep in touch after we le-,' Kay chocked overcome by emotions.

'Its all right,'Maya said quickly patting his back. She didn't want to ruin the good mood with that piece of information. She had her best cousin with her, he had been her brother, friend, dad, uncle or any other relation she could think of. But he had gone away before she went in her tenth grade. Kay hadn't even seen Dave. But now suddenly he was in front of her, and to think of sad thoughts at this point was not fair.

Just then before Maya could say anything Mello started choking on his coffee, then gasping for air, he started pointing towards the entrance.

Maya turned around to see L enter the café. She had thought that L would send someone or even Watari to look for them, but she hadn't even dreamed of L coming to get them himself.

She immediately ducked under the table pulling Light with her. Light struggled at first against her hold but when he saw L he obliged without question. Matt, Mello and Near had already done the same.

Then they waited for L to go, praying that they were hidden by the walls of the booth. But L passed in front of them with out seeing them, maybe it was because of the crowded place L couldn't look at the table properly and maybe also that he wasn't expecting to see them under the table. He stopped at their table on his way back from his round around the café. Maya's heart beat a little harder, and she clutched the hand nearest to her, adrenaline rushing through her. She wasn't scared; there was no reason to be scared, she was excited.

'Have you seen five young adults four boys and one girl enter this café?' they heard L, ask in his monotone.

Maya could see the others above the table but she couldn't see L, she could only see his feet just inches away from her, she scooted a little to the other side.

'What teenagers, no,' Kay whose mood has gone from grievance to bewilderment and now just amusement when the five of them had dived under the table, now answered smoothly, not betraying a single emotion.

_He can really act, _Maya thought as she saw his face.

L paused for a second, as though doubting Kay's denial, and then they could see his feet moving away from them.

'You can come out now, he has left,' Emma's amused face peered at them from above the table.

At her cue they all emerged from below,. As they raised Maya noticed that she was holding onto Mello's arm and he was giving her a questioning gaze, she let go quickly.

'What was that all about?' Kay asked smirking while Emma and Mark burst out laughing.

'Nothing,' Mello said, still a little pink in the face.

'Oh come on that was something,' Kay pressed, his grief forgotten because of the little drama in front of him.

'He is the oldest kid of the orphanage and tries to act like our guardian,' Light answered, sipping his coffee.

'So you ditched your guardian or you ran away from home,' Mark said trying to stifle his laughter.

'I believe the former answer is correct.'

'Near don't try to imitate him,' Maya said at the monotone voice.

'But I did not say anything.'

'Then wh-.'

'Now if all of you would like to come home with me, we have to talk,' L said from the booth next to them. It seemed he had slipped into the next booth unnoticed, after he had asked Kay about them.

'When did you-,' even Light was too bewildered to complete the sentence.

'That is not the right question to ask,' L said getting up from the chair and coming around the booth's wall

.

'The right question is that why did you not answer my summons?'

'What are they? Your servants,' Mark muttered under his breath, but mercifully went unheard.

They all stood silently and made their way to the door through which L has disappeared just seconds ago. Before exiting, Mello turned and winked at their new friends still sitting in their booth but he maintained a straight face just after. He didn't know what fate awaitened him back in the orphanage, neither did any of the others.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I donot own death note.**

* * *

><p>Nobody actually thought of asking L about the mistake which gave them away, they were geniuses they realized as soon as they were out of the café.<p>

To put it short they saw Light's car parked right outside the café.

_Way to go geniuses, Matt_ thought.

They hadn't thought about L tracking Light's car, if he hadn't already put trackers on them, that would have been eerie, but after all it was L they were talking about.

Now they were all going to discover of how L would punish them.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't even get to say anything to him other then you haven't changed much, how I could say something like this to my best cousin when I saw him after a t least four years. <em>Maya thought, as she lay on her bed at night her stomach rumbling. _I wonder when I will see him again._

* * *

><p>The next morning Maya made her way quickly to the dining hall. As she entered she quickly seated her self in a chair, grabbed a plate, piled it up with food then started shoveling it all down as quickly as she could.<p>

Near who had followed Maya into the hall, gave Maya a slightly disgusting look before taking his seat and shoveling down his breakfast at top speed too.

'Well it turned out fine, didn't it. I mean we expected worse to happen but Watari saved us,' Matt said. Maya and Near both nodded their mouths too full to speak.

'But it's a bugger isn't it, about Mello?' Matt said piling up his plate too.

'Why is it a bugger for us? It may be annoying for Mello but that does not bug us,' Maya said swallowing the food in her mouth.

'If Mello doesn't get chocolate then it is going to be a bugger for all of us, he is going to kick hell.' Matt said while Near nodded his head again.

'But he didn't say anything in the evening,' Maya asked.

'He usually does kick up hell right that second if it is Watari or Roger who ban him from chocolate, but when L bans it then his temper starts to set in only when the effects of chocolate begin to diminish.'

Maya could only nod feebly at this.

* * *

><p><em>Maya you look awful, what happened to you, <em>said the note that was passed on to her in class.

She turned her head to look at the sender and saw Mello and Emma both looking at her, unsure of who send it she smiled at both of them. Emma smiled back and turned her head back to the teacher, while Mello kept looking with a steady gaze, almost like a glare.

Puzzled, Maya turned away. 'It must be from the lack of chocolate,' she thought.

* * *

><p>The next day as Maya came for breakfast. Mello looked at her and frowned. Maya conveniently ignored that.<p>

'Why do you stay awake at night?' Mello asked.

'Obviously she crams for the Wammy classes, this is all new to her,' Matt answered for her.

'It's because I draw.'

'What do you mean,' asked Matt, interested.

'I like to draw anything that strikes to me as interesting right the second I see it, here I don't have much time during the day so I draw at night.'

'Oh then what _strikes_ you as interesting here, that you have to sacrifice your sleep for,' Mello now sounded sarcastic.

'It's . . . umm. . .I. . ., ' Maya hesitated.

'What?' Mello snapped impatiently.

'It is you .'

'Right. . . What?'

'Mello seems interesting to you,' Matt asked.

'Well, come on he IS interesting, I was going to draw you next with your game boy, but I just finished Mello.'

'Will you show it to us,' Near said for the first time, having listened intently to the conversation but pretending not to.

'Here,' Maya said having run up to her room to get the drawing.

'Oh!' Was all an awestruck Mello could say while Matt whistled slowly. Near however simply stared his eyes widening in awe, then he quickly regained his former posture.

The drawing was made simply with a pencil without any colors but it was beautiful, with every line curved out with accuracy and every line blended perfectly into another. Every detail was given fair attention. The only thing that differentiated that drawing from the original one was that, in the picture Mello was smiling.

'So how is it?' Maya asked feeling a bit red in the face at their reaction. She was also feeling happy that she had wriggled out a response even from Near, although a very minute one.

'Awesome,' Mello whispered quietly but didn't go unheard. He was feeling weird, it felt as though his stomach was tying itself in knots by itself and surprisingly those knots were not really uncomfortable they brought brightness and warmness inside him. And Mello found himself unceremoniously turning red.

'A-ah we are going to be late for school,' he said hesitantly getting away.

'But Mello never smiles,' Matt said, watching Mello hurry out of the dining hall.

'Yes that part was just my imagination,' Maya said still blushing.

Part of the reason for making the drawing was to keep her mind off Kay. Maya knew that if L knew that being grounded was actually giving Maya grief he could easily prolong that duration.

It wouldn't have been any trouble for her before because she was not someone who liked to go out a lot. She preferred staying at home. But now going out meant meeting Kay, and she was becoming really restless.

* * *

><p>'You people are still grounded for that,' Emma asked them in the cafeteria.<p>

'That person, whoever that was, your guardian or something he is crazy, grounding just because you didn't go to him when he called, he is a jerk,' Mark said picking at his lunch with a fork.

'Actually once you sort of start to know him he is not so bad, he doesn't know how to act around other people that's all,' Maya said.

'Then considering all that, he let you off without supper and you being grounded for two weeks, then I guess its fine,' Emma said.

'It is not fine, he banned chocolate for me, and that is the worst that can happen to me,' Mello interjected.

'But why such a harsh punishment for you? But not for the others.'

'I guess its because he trusted me not to go out with them or he thought that I would try to stop them if they arrange a rebellion against him.'

* * *

><p>'Mello sure is grumpy today,' Maya whispered to Matt in one of their "special classes"<p>

'I would appreciate if you refrain from talking Miss Maya,' the professor called, his back turned towards them, while he wrote on the board.

'It sucks to have less students in our class,' Maya said gazing around at the other three students.

'Yeah,' vibrated a message on Maya's phone.

'No text messaging either.'

* * *

><p>'Where are you going Maya?' Matt asked as he saw Maya put on a long coat.<p>

'Nah just some shopping,' she said hesitantly.

* * *

><p>There came a knock on Mello's door.<p>

'Who the hell is it,' Mello asked harshly.

'It's me Maya,' at this Mello's frown diluted a little.

'What do you want,' he called still with the same harsh tone.

'I just want to talk to you.'

'Alright.'

The door opened and Maya came in, her pocket bulging out a bit, Mello noticed that but decided not to comment on it considering the various abject he had seen her pull out of it, for instant once she had pulled out Dave's milk bottle and some of his clothes or Dave's shoes and the like.

'If you came here to take pity on me-'

'Why would I do that?It seems like you are having fun getting mad at anyone you like while you have a pretty convincing excuse too,' Maya said loking out at the window which showed the moon lit grounds of Wammy house.

'What?' Mello said turning towards her but stopped as he saw her holding out a box of chocolates for him, still looking outside.

'You are taking my excuse away,' Mello said punching her lightly on the arm, nevertheless taking the box.

'I am afraid I had to do that.'

'Was I that irritating,' Mello said joining her in front of the bay window.

'You think,' Maya said jokingly.

'Oh,' Mello said noticing her light mood.

Maya heard him take off the wrapper of one of the chocolates. And waited to hear the traditional crunch of his munching the chocolate. But it never came.

'Here,' Mello said holding out the half bare chocolate.

Wordlessly, Maya took it while he unwrapped another for himself.

They munched on their chocolates in silence.

'Better keep it a secret,' Maya said before closing his door softly. And turned around to see both Matt and Near standing in the corridor. Although both of them seemed mesmerized in their own tasks but Maya knew better.

'What are both of you doing here?'

'In case you didn't notice our rooms are in this corridor so we have every right to be here,' Matt said while Near didn't even bother for an explanation.

'But both of you must be in bed by now.'

'And you should be in your bedroom-,' Matt was saying but was cut off by Near.

'Did you give him the chocolate?'

'W-what, chocolate?' Matt spluttered while Maya nodded not in the least bit surprised that Near knew about it.

'You both had it planned,' Matt said recovering.

'No it was only Maya's idea and she gave it to him on her own account. I just assumed that she had gone to buy chocolate for Mello this eveni-.'

'You saw the receipt in my long coat's pocket didn't you.'

'Yes I did,' Near looking a bit flustered.

'I knew that at least you would look at it, so if I had to hide it from you I wouldn't have had left it there. The only person I had reason to hide it from is from L but I guess that you discarded that.'

'Yes of course I did, but didn't you think that Watari could also have taken a hold of that receipt.'

'First Watari wouldn't have thought to look in my coat pocket because I told him that I had gone to buy diapers for Dave secondly even if he had I could easily convince him that I bought them for myself. I like chocolate too.'

'So why did you assume that I would be the one to take a look at it first.'

'Because in case you haven't noticed L isn't downstairs very frequently, so I assumed that you would be the one to look at it.'

'Wait, you mean that Near got into your closet to look at just a receipt,' Matt said.

'No it was on my long coat which is usually hung in the cloak room,' Maya said while Near muttered, 'you sure could catch on fast.'

'Anyways good night,' Maya said entering her room to see a sleeping Dave instead she saw fully awake looking expectantly towars the door.

'Oh man,' Maya said preparing herself for quite a long time of singing to him until her throat felt parched. But that was a bit of an exaggeration as Dave fell asleep within a few minutes and Maya threw herself on her bed, fully dressed.


End file.
